lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Azalea Finch
Azalea Finch was the District 9 female from Lightstone123's 399th Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Jac Price. Overall she placed 6th out of 32 tributes, but she is still alive and outside Panem because she got taken out of the arena by Those Who Don't Exist. Azalea Finch was voted to compete in the 400th Annual Hunger Games along with Jac Price. She was district partners with Plasma Perimen and Vera Luchabra who won the District 9 Death Duel to compete in the games again and Harvest Cropper and Amira Blodwen who were new tributes. Overall, she placed 10th out of 92 Tributes, but she is still alive and outside Panem because she got taken out of the arena by Those Who Don't Exist. Personality Azalea is a very determined girl. She never gives up no matter how the odds look. She is quite friendly to people she knows well but can be shy at first if she doesn't know you. If Azalea does not like you she will avoid you at all costs. Looks Azalea has dark black skin. She also has dark black hair with red highlights all the way throughout it. Her eyes are a very bright shade of green. Training Score 399th Annual Hunger Games: 8 400th Annual Hunger Games: 9 Games Azalea was very upset when she was reaped. She was forced to deal with the constant fighting of Jac Price and Hazel Dyer. Despite this she began to develop feelings for Jac. The two decided to recruit other tributes into the anti-career alliance during training. Once the games began Azalea escaped the bloodbath with Jac Price, Fawn Talons and Billy McGranger and came across an army camp. The next day Azalea and her alliance found and recruited Missy Turner, Clark Stevens and Henry Polyester. The alliance decided to attack The Capitol, District 13 and 14 alliance. Clark and Henry were killed and Azalea managed to kill Luxray Meganium using a wire trap. Billy also received a knife to the back from Luxio Sertralium. The next day Jac received a instant relief and decided not to use it on Billy. Azalea also began to spread rumors to Missy that Fawn and Billy were going to betray her. Later that night Billy died due to his wound. Fawn then saw Jac's instant relief and lost her mind. She attacked Jac and Azalea quickly tore her off Jac and brutally beating her "Don't you ever touch him!" she screamed. Azalea then came to her senses and was later stabbed by Fawn. Jac used his instant relief on her after Missy and Fawn fled. The two shared their first kiss. The next day Azalea and Jac made their way off the main island and hoping the other tributes would kill one another. The next day the two made their way back to the center island where they were attacked by Fawn. Azalea received a nasty wound and was left unable to move as a large wave approached. Jac tried to carry her but the two were taken away by the wave. They were however saved by Those Who Do Not Exist. 399th Kills Luxray Meganium Allies Missy Turner, Clark Stevens, Henry Polyester, Kim Carett, Jac Price, Fawn Talons, Misty Honeysuckle, & Alexandrite Bohamia Other Love interest: Jac Price Escaped with: Jac Price 400th Kills N/A Allies TBA Other Love interest: Jac Price Aftermath Azalea and Jac's fate were sealed until Those Who Do Not Exist arrived and rescued the two. They are both currently at Those Who Do Not Exist's home base, The Tower. Trivia * Azalea survived both games she was in, despite not being declared a Victor. Category:District 9 Category:Scythe Uses Category:Bow and Arrow Users Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Those Who Don't Exist Category:In a relationship Category:6th Place Category:10th Place Category:Finalist